


Some Sebhawke Smuts

by BreadedSinner



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue Hawke, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pegging, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadedSinner/pseuds/BreadedSinner
Summary: A few short dirty fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to dress this up with pretentious titles, it's exactly as it says.
> 
> Does all exist within the same "timeline", with the same Hawke, but are not directly correlated.

Their knees dug into the mattress, their arms folded across each other’s bodies. They fit together like a single entity, pulsing and pumping with shaken breaths. 

Sebastian locked himself Hawke’s embrace, gently grinding against her lap, hovering over her harness. She pressed one hand onto his heaving chest, keeping him in place, while the other slowly stroked his hardening cock, fingers clutched along the length of him, working up and down. She planted slow seeping kisses from his shoulder to his neck, ending her mouth’s journey with a run of the tongue along his jawline, then doing it over again. She huffed happily, feeling the extra shake in his body, the winding moan, the clear drippings from his thick head glazing over her knuckles as she stroked him. 

He was utterly at her mercy and she delighted in every moment. Her moans were slower, only a light film of sweat on her, and a faint heat between her legs. She was not the bouncing ball of bundled nerves her princely lover was, not in this position. But she was getting there, pressure welling in her broad chest. The power she had over him, making his perfect bronze body quiver, making that velvety lilt crumble; the power gave her surges of satisfaction. 

“Just like that,” he said, voice jilted with heavy breathing. His slender form slinked into her hands. “Maker, you’re so good.”

“You like that?” she breathed into his ear, tightening her grip on him, nudging her well-oiled cock further into him with controlled bounces. “Feel how big I am?”

“It’s perfect,” he purred, “like it was made for me.” 

A sudden flush flashed over Hawke’s face, her domineering composure crumbled. She fell backwards and laughed. “You ass,” she said. “It was made for you.”

“Sorry, darlin’, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Hmph. Just for that…” 

With a determined grin, she bumped down on Sebastian’s hips. He toppled over with an appeased moan, aching from the sudden loss of her cock, but eager to see what she was planning. She grabbed him, turned him onto his back. She smoothed her hands over his taut thighs, over ripples of pleasure and beads of sweat, warmer as she ventured further inward, into tender territories.

“You’re so cruel, to tease me so,” he hissed, back arced, all but presenting his hardness to her. “What must I do for your forgiveness?”

“You can stay still, for one. Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

“Oh please,” he begged. “Sweet Judith, please take me. I’ll behave, I swear.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” she regained control, voice back to a low, calming tone. “Now keep those legs open all the way for me.” Her words were like honey on his frazzled, heated nerves. He did as she ordered, spreading his leg as far apart as he could. “Good boy,” she cooed while hoisting his waist up and slipping her cock back inside. She gripped him tight while working up a continuous motion of swings, sliding slowly. 

“You’re such a pretty thing,” she said. “I want to watch you come.” 

Sebastian clenched his teeth, his body warmed and wriggled with waves of pleasure. Careful to keep to his word, he balled fists into the sheets to keep steady. But with every new thrust, every heated inch rubbing sensitive skin and filling him, it became more difficult to stay still or quiet. 

Seeing Sebastian’s desperation, she threw one of his legs over her shoulder and bucked her hips deep inside. He reacted sharply, his moans became gasps, spine curled, blue eyes rolling into the back of his skull. She remained vigilant, keeping to vigorous thrusts.

“Come along now, I know you want to,” she said, voice silvery and sweet. “You love this, don’t you?”

“I do. I, I love you so much,” he cried between swallows of air, voice trembling along with his body. He rocked his hips, helping Hawke’s cock fit inside him, riding the very tip against his tightened swell of flesh until it became too much. He sighed, spilling come across his stomach, and collapsed into the bed.

“My good, sweet prince,” Hawke cooed, her hands reaching under the harness so she could finish herself off, delighting in the sight of her lover, unraveled and undone because of her work.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawke’s eyes were lost in ongoing letters, stacks and falling piles of them. Spilling over her desk, he words began to blur, melting ink pouring over each other. She tied up her hair and wiped the sweat from her brow. In that small moment, it had occurred to Hawke she had no idea how long she was there, working at her desk. Bodhan and Sandal and Orana had long since been dismissed. To her side, a cup of tea was sitting on a plate, cold and gathering dust on the brim. A blanket had been hung over her chair, just in case.

She smiled at their thoughtfulness, but sighed at her own negligence. However much work she had completed, it never seemed enough. The stacks were still towering. The Chantry bell struck twice; an indication the markets were emptying, and people were going home. The day was over. She had planned to look over a few letters, arrange them in order of urgency, and follow with the day accordingly. Instead, it seemed, each one was just as urgent as the next, and she got lost in organizing them. Did she really allow them to pile on for so long? Was she so irresponsible?

A gentle knock resounded from behind, jolting her skin as it tore her attention away from the mess. “Come in,” she said in a jittery voice.

Sebastian entered, a single step in the vestibule and no further. “Hawke?” he said softly. “May I come in?”

“Of course,” she replied, relaxed at the sight of him. “You know you’re welcome any time.”

“I know, but you were gone all day, I thought that something had happened.”

“Paperwork happened. I… oh no,” her eyes widened. In shock, she clasped her hands over her mouth. “We were supposed to meet at the Hanged Man today, weren’t we? I’m so sorry, I completely lost track of time!”

“I told the others I would check on you. We all assumed you had good reason.”

“Even so, it was incredibly thoughtless of me. I just… I could have at least sent word or something.”

Sebastian walked into the foyer and saw the mess of letters. “I’m sorry, you’re clearly busy.”

“No, no, please…don’t go.”

She stepped towards him and looped her arms over his shoulders, kissing him. He returned with a kiss himself, gentle and quick. 

“Even the Champion needs to rest.”

“It would be wrong for the Champion to rest while there’s still so much to do. But I’m glad you came.”

“Is there nothing I can do to help?”

“Well…” she went back over to her desk, glazing over the letters, eyes red and hazy with tired discontent. She picked up one and squinted at it. “I don’t suppose you would know why a Comte would lose track of all his gold only to… this is nonsense, I thought this was something urgent a moment ago. What was I reading before?”

“We can try to reorganize them, though I don’t know how you prefer to do things.”

He walked next to her on the desk, seeing the mess. Hawke rubbed her eyes and the mountain of letters was not quite as large as it seemed, but was still a disarray of words and piles, all promising work and more work.

“Nobles tend to think the slightest inconveniences are travesties,” said Sebastian as he read over one at random.

“I should know that by now.”

“Now you see why I’ve been so nervous about going back to that life.”

“Is my struggling enough to make you change your mind?”

“I would endure the struggle for you, and it must be done. I know that now. But you’ve helped me, I want to help you, too.”

“It doesn’t seem so big, when you take a step back,” said Hawke. “And you being here helps.”

“I’m glad. I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, then.”

Hawke laughed, shaking her head. “Stop being sorry already.” She turned back to her desk, pushed some of the letters away.

“What would you have me do, then? Can I make you more tea, or perhaps we could…”

“Sebastian,” Hawke projected herself, less weary and more stern. Her natural voice was commanding. “Come here.” He inched towards her, behind her at the desk. “Just like that,” she said, taking his hands and guiding them up her waist.

“Oh, I see,” he cooed, following her guidance, smoothing his hands up and down her hips, a soft friction stirring as her clothes rubbed against her skin, the warmth of his own hands melting the stress in her muscles. “You need to relax, darling. Let me distract you for a while. You deserve as much.”

“Oh, but there’s just so much to do,” she pouted, wiggling her ass in front of him. “The work of a Champion is never done.”

Sebastian clasped an open palm on each cheek. Hawke gasped at the audible smack, and it twisted into a moan as he quickly followed up by pulling her towards him, feeling his cock stiffen against her leg. “Let the Knight Commander and all those dreadful nobles deal with their own problems for once, hmm? They’ll not suffer much if you take the evening off.”

“And will you be joining me on this evening off?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“I think I already do,” Hawke said as she dipped her tailbone and grinded against him.

Sebastian slowed the movements of his hands. “Yes, you do. I wanted to see you all day, I missed you. Now I want you all to myself. Whatever you need, it’s yours.”

He started again beneath her hips, tracing the curves, studying every turn her body took, up her ribcage and clenching her shoulders, where he stopped to kiss her neck. She mewled in excitement, tilting her head to the side, imploring him to continue.

“Don’t go this far to be shy now,” she said. “Touch me.”

He continued kissing her neck as his hands found their way to Hawke’s breasts, firmly cupping them, one in each. She giggled as she leaned back, falling into this grip. He glossed her long neck with his tongue as his fingers rubbed against her nipples until they became pert, feeling their hardness through her clothes.

“Are we alone? Should we move this to a more private place?”

“We’re alone, and I want you here. But what about you? Don’t you have Chantry obligations? What would the Grand Cleric say?”

“I’m doing no harm.”

She laughed. “Oh no? This seems like it would be against a vow or two.”

“We’re not in the act.”

“We’re getting close.”

Sebastian bit his lip, fumbling with his words as one hand finally found its way through folds of her blouse. “I am merely helping the overworked Champion relieve stress. That is a service to the city, not a sin.” 

“A service, indeed,” she sneered, assisting the one hand under her shirt until the buttons finally popped. “I’m glad I’m not some temptress leading you astray.”

“That’s not entirely true,” he purred. One hand squeezed her breast while the other got to work wandering between her thighs, searching for a flap to slip under. “You occupy my thoughts, my dreams. I would do anything you ask, my love, vows or no.”

“If I asked you to bend me over this desk?”

“Without hesitation.”

Hawke faltered, shaking at his touch. His fingers found the softer meat of her inner thighs, and the intrusion made her skin shake. She toppled over, bent over the desk, a quick brush of papers was all she could manage before smacking her open palms against the wood. He hovered over her, his chest pressed against her back, speaking slow murmurs in her ear. “You have such a gorgeous body. I would like nothing more than to explore it. Tell me what you need.”

His hand went further, past her thighs, a finger skimming over her outer lips. 

“Slowly,” she said.

His fingers tread over her lips, a simple back and forth motion, until the swirl of his fingertip became wet and heated with her excitement. He felt Hawke twinge and maneuver in his hands, grinding her hips against his pelvis, urging him to continue. He slipped a finger slightly inward.

Hawke clamped on her lip, trying to hold in another squeal. Her nerves twitched, her breath hard, still trying to contain herself. His finger nudged between her lips, and he synced a back and forth motion with his kisses.

“Maker, just like that,” she huffed heavily. Her arms wobbled as his fingers worked within her, a slow and seeping motion, in rhythm with her rocking body, fucking her with the swing of her hips.

“Does that feel good? Do you want more?”

“I do, go faster.”

He obliged, the simple sliding turning to a more vigorous thrusting. The desk rocked as Hawke did, squeaking wood and bumps against the wall, breasts swinging as she sighed and groaned.

“You feel so good, my love,” he poured into her ear, every syllable as gentle and slow. “Your cunt is so soft, you’re getting so wet.”

“Wait,” she tore herself from him, turned around to face him. Her face was red, sweat on her brow. She sat on the desk and opened her legs, thighs twitching, eager to be touched again. “I want to look at you.”

Sebastian inserted himself between her legs and kissed her while tossing aside her blouse. His fingers found her cunt again, running circles against her clit. Hawke opened her legs wider and tugged at Sebastian’s collar, begging for his mouth while his hand sank deeper inside her. She swallowed her cries as she sucked on his tongue and painted the roof of his mouth.

She broke away for a moment to spit out, “Faster,” and he followed, sinking his fingers deeper and harder. He drilled himself further in, twisting, watching her contort and squeal against it.

His hand glistened with her juices, and she arced her back. The long held tensions in her muscled melted as her body went limp. He slowly unsheathed his hand from her swollen, wet lips, letting a little trail break apart from the very tip, watching it break.

“Oh Maker,” she sighed, chest heaving.

“Feeling better, love?”

Hawke did not answer right away, still reeling herself back to reality. She swung her legs playfully and exhaled deeply. “Much. Those hands of your work miracles.”

He smirked. “They do more than handle a bow.”

“Can you…stay the night? I can still feel a little tension. I think I’ll need tomorrow off, as well.”

He smiled, a sweet kiss on her cheek. “All you ever have to do is ask.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian nestled his head on Hawke’s chest, his brow just underneath her collarbone. His form was cradled by her strong arms, one hand smoothing up and down his back while the other rustled fingers through his hair. They lounged together on her bed; his body completely on top of hers while she was slightly elevated by a small mountain of pillows. Their legs twisted together, slow heartbeats synced in a soft thumping, almost like a single creature.

The light and warmth of the fireplace had dimmed since its ignition at supper time, but the lingering embers gave the bedroom a faint glow, a toasty touch that still made his nose crinkle. The last of the splintered lumber cracked in the far corner, overpowered by Hawke’s soothing hums.

Hawke’s skin was patched with battle scars, taut and calloused, but Sebastian was never more comfortable. More than that, safe. It was a strange new feeling, spending time with another in their bed without fear of a disapproving parent barging in. Or for the light of a new day creeping through the window, making his partner recoil at the sight of him still there. 

He knew things would have to change soon. Not just this moment, but everything. His and Hawke’s futures bound to Starkhaven’s and Kirkwall’s, respectively and irrevocably. But he turned his head and lowered his eyes, content to enjoy this for as long as it would last, dripping sweetly and slowly from his grasp like molasses. He was, after all, still getting used to being in love. 

 

And then his cock betrayed him. In a single moment, a slight prick against her thigh shattered his dreamy state. The gentle thump against her barely covered skin undid the delicate dance between pure affection and lusty tryst. He gasped and his brow furrowed, launching himself from Hawke’s arms, too ashamed and mad at himself to wonder if she had even noticed. It was already done, he allowed himself to get too comfortable and ruined this beautiful, tender moment.

“What’s wrong?” said Hawke, sitting upright to meet Sebastian’s eyes.

He looked away. “I’m sorry, Judith. I just…”

“Oh?” she needed a moment to assess the situation. “Oh! Is that what’s bothering you?” she said in relief, brushing her hand against his back. “Darling, you didn’t do anything wrong. I wasn’t going to push you away, I was not bothered by it.”

“But I was on top of you. We were having a moment and I lost control. If you want me to leave…”

“What? No, no, please don’t. I don’t want you to.”

“You’re not bothered a tall?”

She chuckled. “Sebastian, I may not have the long history you do, but I’ve been around enough cocks to know they get hard sometimes. You didn’t sully the sanctity of the moment. Your head was on my tits after all.”

“I…” he ran his hands over his head, slicking back hair, flushing furiously. “I suppose I was being rash, again.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” she said, voice lowered into a gentle lull. “We’re still getting used to this. To us. And aside from all that, we…”

“We haven’t been touched in years.”

“…Yes.” Hawke lowered her head. “It’s a strange thing to come back to. I hardly thought about it for a long time. But now, with you…”

“Judith,” he brought his hand under her chin lifted her face. He met her gaze, simmering brandy brown eyes looking back at him, pursed plump lips smiling at him. His skin tingled as she closed the distance between them, her chest just a little above his, her fingers trailed up his spine. With awoken senses, hot skin and rushing blood, his mouth found the nape of her neck and worked steadily upward.

She pulled him closer and stroked his hair while he found her throat, her jawline, and finally her lips. She met him with equal force, heavy, hungry, and sloppy. She cupped the back of his scalp and pushed his head towards her mouth, nipping at the skin just above his lips. She lunged back again and again, kissing his cheeks, his chin, even the tip of his nose, making him laugh.

“You’re so cute,” she said in response to his laughter. “My cute, precious prince.”

“My perfect Champion.”

“Oh goodness,” she gasped. “You never miss a beat, do you? And here you were worried about spoiling the mood.”

“A different sort of mood has overtaken me, I think.”

“I feel the same,” she cooed, landing in for a long kiss, suckling at his lips, a pained breath as they parted. “Sebastian, I want to touch you.”

He winced, his warm bronze face flushed.

Hawke felt his shiver in her arms and retracted her hold. “We don’t have to do anything. I thought…”

“No, please go on,” he chewed his lip, still blushing, a wry smile overtaking him. “What did you have in mind?”

Hawke recognized the way her prince tilted his head, matching crooked smile, barely holding back a laugh. It let her know he was comfortable, that they were still in this game together, even if there were a few slips here and there. “I want you to sit on my lap and I’ll get you off. Let me take care of you. I want to.”

“I’d like that. You always take such good care of me.”

The slight tension in her face, in the awkward uncertainty of the proposition, quickly disappeared. She ghosted her open palms against each cheek and placed a feather light kiss on his forehead. Just enough to sear his senses, rippling shivers up his skin. Keep him wanting. Hawke was still clearly unfamiliar with the role of seductress, or that of the initiator for that matter, but there was such potential. She resonated strength in all her movements, but every move was tender and gentle. It was maddening at times, to merely taste her power, knowing there was so much more locked away. 

“Get undressed, if you please,” she said softly, gliding her hand across his chest while she walked away. “I’ll be right back.”

Sebastian pulled off his shirt, and caught himself red and chuckling as he fumbled with the lace-ups of his trousers. The rest of the evening promised to be tame, compared to the things he’d done in his wild youth, and yet his skin tingled with excitement. Perhaps it was because it had been so long since he was touched by anyone, but there was always a thrill in exploring a new body. He had never spent enough time with any given partner to become accustomed to them, to fully understand their wants, rather than each taking what the other wanted. That in of itself made this experience new; a journey he and Hawke would travel together.

“Here,” said Hawke, as she returned with a linen cloth and bottle. She spread the towel in the middle, then reached for Sebastian’s waist, her fingertips looped in the laces. “Let me help you.”

Sebastian winced against her touch, light as it was. Twitching against her torturous toying. She pulled the lace, unravelling his knots. He sighed and covered his eyes, feeling the fabric slide down his waist and pool at his ankles.

“It’s all right, don’t be shy,” she said, words tangled in stutters and chuckles. Sebastian finally looked to see she was just as red as he was; both trying to be as desirable and confident as possible, and failing spectacularly.

“I’m sorry,” she choked. “Oh Maker, I’m sorry! I’m not laughing at your bulge. I was laughing in spite of myself.”

“It’s all right, I did not think that. Of course, I’m thinking it now, but…”

“No, it’s not you at all. I suppose I’m not a very sensual person. I’m not very good at this sort of thing.”

“No, you’re doing wonderful,” he said, “I’m the one who’s out of practice.”

“As if I’m not!”

“Judith,” he said, his hand on her chin. “I love you. And you know, you’re better at this than you think you are.”

“Oh?”

He laughed. “Judith, it was not that long ago I was ready to commit myself as a brother of the faith. Now I’m nearly naked in your bedroom, aching for your touch. You should give yourself more credit.”

“All this time I thought it was my magnetism. And my muscles.”

“A few factors were involved, but still…I still want to do this with you.”

“As do I.” Hawke smiled, the blush receding. She sat on top of the linen, legs parted. She placed the bottle next to her and patted her thighs, welcoming Sebastian in the space between. He pulled down his underclothes and nestled in, his head just under her chin.

Hawke kissed the top of his scalp. “Comfortable?”

He replied with happy humming, snuggling against her.

One of Hawke’s hands treaded his stomach, threading through trails of chestnut curls. The other reached for the bottle.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes. Please touch me.”

She poured oil into one hand and rubbed them together. Then she teetered the tip, hovering over Sebastian’s cock, until a few drips found him, one at a time. He could almost feel her hungry gaze, watching each drop dribble down his length.

“Oh, Judith,” he groaned, “please don’t tease me now.”

“So impatient,” she giggled, but heeded his pleas. She put the bottle to her side, pressed one hand on his pelvis, pinning him down. She tucked the other below, gently grazing the underside, then tugging his foreskin. “But so am I. I want to make you come, I want you to remember it was me who made you feel this way.” 

Her fingers found his shaft and curled around the top, thumb playfully flicking against his tip. He stiffened in her grip. His thighs wriggled, trying to contain himself as she began a slow up and down. She was still teasing, still maddeningly unaware of how good she could be. “Oh my, already hard again,” she said. “Do I have that effect on you?”

“Maker, yes,” he hissed through shut teeth, squirming in her clutches. “You’re all that I want.”

She worked into a slightly faster pace. Fast enough to feel the fuzzy heat of friction, slow enough to feel the calluses of her fingers graze the ridges and veins of his cock. His hissed, spine arced.

“Now, now,” she said with commanding firmness, folding her legs over his, locking him in. “Don’t squirm so much.”

He complied, bending his back the other way, falling deep into her grasp. “I do love it when you’re bossy.” 

“Then do as I say and lean back.”

He fell against her form, back pressing on her breasts, just barely feeling her nipples harden through her thin night shirt. She was everywhere; strong arms cradling him, strands of her hair falling on his shoulders, the faint toasty scent of cinnamon making his nostrils flare, her curious yet meticulous touch making his toes curl. He focused on her working hand, watching her knuckles get wet; something to anchor himself lest he get lost in her and lose control so quickly.

Hawke’s free hand wandered back up, rubbing his chest. “Slower or faster?”

“Faster,” he panted. “And harder.”

She squeezed the base, twisting as she traveled back up. Her palm shifted and fingertips circled the rigid length of him. Her hips bucked as she pumped his cock, slick with pre-come, sweat and oil.

“Shit,” he mewled. “A little higher.”

“What was that?”

“S-start from the middle.”

“As my prince wishes,” she cooed. She heightened her grip and squeezed his shaft, Sebastian’s winding whimper letting her know she was doing well.

“Yes, there.”

She began from there and stroked in quick spurts. Sebastian could no longer watch, her motions were blurred, and the heat all through him. His thighs contorted, heaving chest and heavy breaths. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he bent his neck.

“Is my sweet prince going to come?” she said sweetly between sucks of his neck.

“Oh Maker, Judith,” the last intelligible words dribbled out, flooded by moans as his limbs turned to jelly.

Hawke slowed her strokes until his come spilled over her knuckles. She slowly released as he fell limp in her arms.

“Ssh,” she said softly, slowly retracting wet fingers. She wiped them on the linen before returning to her prince, gentle bristling against his rippled skin, twirling his hair and dotting his forehead with kisses. “How did I do? Did my prince have a nice time?”

“I told you,” he said in a dreamy smile, nuzzling her neck. “You’re much better at this than you think you are.”


End file.
